luigismansiondarkmoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Pianissima
Melody Pianissima, the Beautiful Pianist is the sixth ghost Luigi meets and is one of the many portrait ghosts who was freed by King Boo in Luigi's Mansion. Melody was said to be an expert pianist and also to be very beautiful and vain. She has gotten better at playing the piano since she died. According to her Game Boy Horror bio, she also loves video games, which may explain the reason she plays a Mario themed song for Luigi. When Luigi opens the door on the first floor and enters the Conservatory in the second area of the mansion, he must walk around and make all the various instruments there play a Mario theme tune by tapping them. This lures Melody out and she appears, playing the grand piano at the far end of the room. After she plays along with the music for a while, she compliments Luigi for the 'stirring' performance of music he has produced, and she asks him if he would like to listen to her piano sonata. She then plays a classic song from a Mario game (which is either the athletic music from Super Mario Bros. 3 or the underwater music from Super Mario Bros.) for Luigi and then ask a question about it. If Luigi answers the question wrong, she slams her hands down on the piano and shout that she has put her heart and soul into that piece and that Luigi has insulted her by answering wrong. She then disappears and Luigi must go out of the room and come back in again to repeat the process. If he answers right she laughs and asks him if he would care to do battle with her 'lovely' music sheets. She then attacks him by playing a complicated piece on her piano causing her music sheets to fly at him. Sucking up the sheets with the Poltergust 3000 causes Melody to stop playing the piano and expose her heart, making her vulnerable. Luigi can then stun her with his flashlight and attack her, sucking her up into the Poltergust. After Melody gets sucked in, a green chest appears next to the grand piano which contains a key to the Dining Room. Personality Melody has a temper which is fairly easily set off. If Luigi gets the question wrong about the song she played she bangs on the piano and yells that she had played a "beautiful piece" and Luigi "insulted" it. Shivers the butler is very deeply smitten with her, but she apparently dismisses his affections. Physical Appearance Melody wears a long maroon colored dress with long sleeves. White frilly trim is on her sleeves and the bottom of her dress. She has a dark red belt with a white buckle at her waist and has a dark red bow near her neck. She also has a slight collar to the top of her dress. She has a heart shaped head and has long pale blond hair with two long bangs pushed behind her ears. Her hair curves at the bottom of her hairstyle. She has light sky-blue skin and large completely yellow eyes. She also has a small nose. Frames Image:MelodyBronze.png| Bronze Frame Image:MelodySilver.png| Silver Frame Image:MelodyGold.png| Gold Frame Names in Other Languages Trivia *Melody's first name is a musical term for the main line of music in a composition. *Melody's last name comes from "pianissimo", a musical notation meaning to play very softly. The feminine "a" ending has replaced the last letter. *Melody's piano can be heard in the hallway if Luigi goes near the Conservatory, even without having the key. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Undead